Leithian na Unaud
by Silraen
Summary: The time has come for Aragorn to leave with the Fellowship, to finally walk his path, and Arwen not only gives him her everlasting love and support, but a gift of hope...a gift of truth. {Written by Silraen and Navana AA Movieverse}


Leithian na U-naud

Written by Silraen and Navana

  


The bitter clang of steel against the stone guardian filled his ears as Aragorn set aside the book he had absorbed himself into. Without turning to lift the sword of Elendil from the floor, Boromir walked away coldly from the balcony rise. Aragorn would not stop him, for it was not his place to decide the actions of the Son of the Steward, though the moment of irritation still stood. Easily, he lifted himself from the chair and made his way over to the Statue and the fallen hilt of the blade. As carefully as if lifting the most delicate glass, he raised the blade from the floor, and carefully placed it back in its rightful place. All his life, he had been taught to have reverence to those who had passed before him. He had been taught tales and songs of the story of Narsil, but none ever paid proper respect to the wonder of being near it and the fate that was meant for him alone to bear it. The same fate that brought wonder also brought uncertainty and doubt to his mind as he thought back to it more. Slowly he stepped away from the guardian Statue and its priceless treasure. All his life it seemed that he had run from it, run from the destiny that was his alone, but never would he admit that to himself, let alone to those about him.

The soft breeze of the night sang gently through the stone hall of Imladris as Arwen Undomiel slowly made her way to the gallery in which Aragorn stood. The beads of her glittering white raiment made no sound upon the floor as she turned, gazing at his backside with such love and tenderness. Aragorn stood straight and tall, almost as stiff as the Statue he stood before in revered respect, and she knew what he was thinking. For years, she had known his mind...his heart...and she could sense the change in him in a heartbeat. "Meleth nin," she called to him softly, lovingly. "Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound, by blood, by mind, or by heart, to his fate."

Her voice seemed to drift from the mists of a happier memory. It flowed about the room with sheer elegance, and lingered in his ears like the sweet taste of honey on one's tongue. He did not need to see her to take in her magnificent beauty, all he had to do was think about her and his mind was free of worry, free of pain, free of sorrow. Yet her words, of the fate of his line, only drew back the same thoughts as he turned to her, his eyes glinting with the familiar worry that constantly lingered there; the worry of the future. "The same blood flows in my veins. The same weakness."

Her own eyes, deep-blue pools of great knowledge and wisdom, looked back into his as she came forward. Gently she took his hands in hers, gripping them with soft tenderness. For so many years had she known a day like this would come...when Aragorn would need something more than her words of reassurance. Though she knew that he trusted her with all his heart...with all his soul...she also knew that he now needed something more to ease his troubled heart. His destiny seemed to be not so distant, for now he was truly upon the path that led straight to it, like a beacon of light that shines straight through the darkness. No longer could he veer aside onto a different road, a road too often traveled...and no longer could he deny what was laid before his feet. "Your time will come. You will face the same evil...and you will defeat it." And when he did not answer her, she added in a soft whisper, "A si i-Duaith u-orthor, Aragorn. U or le a u or nin." {The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Aragorn. Not over you and not over me.}

It has been far too long... Tenderly, he caressed her cheek. "Pan coi nin ten orthor, meleth nin. Immuva orthoant an orthor i-Duaith, a pan im na-auva echant o achas i-Duaith," he replied, his voice laden with worry. He could not help but fear this onning of the final time that he had to decided whether he would follow the path given to him, laid out for him, by those about him, by fate itself, or cower to the shadows as history proved more likely chosen. {All my life it has held sway, my love. I was raised to defeat the Shadow, and all I am was made from fear of it.}

"Indeed, you were raised to defeat the Shadow, for you are the Estel of your people...but you are whom you are today not because of your fear of it, but rather your fire of determination to rid the world forever of it." She gazed at him. "I see it smolder in your eyes, though it may be, at times, hidden by your doubt and your fear...but I see it. As your mother once saw it. As my father sees it. I see the strength in you."

Arwen's words echoed down into the depths of his heart. So long he had determined himself to defeat it. He would fight with everything he had to shake the Shadow from the Earth, and they both knew this. As your mother once saw it... No matter how many times he thought back to his mother, he could not help but marvel at her strength, her determination, and her love that he always saw in her. She had given up everything she had, and the rest had been taken from her, yet she had not given in to the darkness, even to her last breath. As my father sees it... Since he was but an infant, Elrond had made sure that he had been trained to defeat the darkness that would seek him out. Whether by the skill of the blade, or the strategy of war, he would give him all the tools needed to defeat Sauron's rise. I see the strength in you... Always had Arwen been there for him, to comfort him, to urge him onward down the path that he so many times thought he had lost. She lit the way, and gave him hope in many of his darkest hours. "This strength you speak of is not all mine," he pressed his hand against her heart. "For you have never let me slip from my path, vanimelda."

Arwen's tender smile was luminous as she raised her hand to hold his that pressed against her heart, and she wrapped her fingers around it, lifting it to her lips. "And never will I let you, beloved mine. Doubt lies in the future, but so do all our hopes and dreams. And those give me the will and strength to give to you."

"Then let me not pursue the doubt, for no light there is at the end of sorrow, but rather, I will follow the dream of life beyond this Shadow that has for too long held sway over all of Middle-earth," a determined glint entered his eyes as he spoke with such a bright smile to illuminate the dismal darkness of night. For when that life beyond the darkness comes, you will be beside me, no greater joy could I have.

She gazed into his eyes. "And that life is what I dream of every night, meleth nin. Though at times, the Shadow may seem so dark, and it seems to fill even your soul with despair, you must remember that there is always hope. That there is always a light that shines through like a golden path, just waiting for you to walk upon it." She smiled. "And you have. And you will keep on doing so."

"I know," he smiled even broader. "That this is true, for if it were not, then I would not be standing here, blessed with your presence. I know this because I know that there is love, and with love, all things are possible. You have proven this to me, meleth nin; with you all is possible." With a kind smile, he lifted his right hand as if to ask for her own. "Will you not walk with me, as we did in a dream that we shared so long ago?"

And as Arwen had done so many a time in those years long passed, she took his hand with both hers, linking one arm through his and she looked to him. She did not need to speak. Her eyes told him all she meant to say.

Easily, he strode out from the main thicket of buildings and into the lush gardens of Imladris. "So long it has been since I have strode these paths, yet they seem unchanged, untouched by time." Or by the Shadow...

"Too long," she murmured quietly, looking around her. The twilight had faded into night, and the stars, one by one, were beginning to glimmer out of the blackness. About them, the waterfalls fell gently, noiselessly, and a sparkling mist rose from their cascading depths, stirring their dark locks as they walked slowly on; content to be in the company, at long last, with the other, alone, with only the stars to witness.

The sweet scent of the clearest of air, the breathtaking marvel of the splendor of the world about him and the feeling of his one love's gentle touch on his hand and through his arm; he could not help but feel as if the world had stood still for them. All the darkness was obliterated in the peace and light that lifted from the valley of Rivendell.

She found joy whenever she was with him. To be in his presence alone was enough, but to feel his touch and to hear his voice whisper gently to her was enough to seemingly send her soaring upon the wind to the stars. Arwen smiled, and she stopped walking when she realized where she was. So many memories had been made here, in this very spot...upon this very bridge...memories she had made with him, before the rise of the Shadow...before their season in Lothlorien.

As his fingers gently locked with hers, he knew that this was all he ever wanted; a life apart from the war against the darkness with her. Arwen was everything to him. It read through his slow caress down her cheek that then slid down her neck, then fell to her arm. "So many fond memories I have were wrought here..." With his crystalline glacier depths, he gazed into her own ageless and wise depths, unable to look astray.

She smiled into his eyes as she too remembered the times they had shared...so many memories...so many loving memories... Even though he was much changed, his eyes were yet the same...for there was the golden sun again...dawning within his crystalline depths. "Indeed," she replied. Then she laughed softly. "Renech i lu erui govannem?" {Do you remember when we first met?}

"Nauthannen i ned ol reniannen," he spoke, hardly able to breathe for a moment. The mist from the falls rose about them, glistening like radiant jewels only allowing her eyes to out shine even the light of the moon above. {I thought I had strayed into a dream.}

"I remember that eve so very well...as if it were only a day ago when you came bounding towards me from beneath the trees." She brought a hand up to his hair. "You were so young then..." she slid her fingers to his thick locks, "so young..." Then they slipped to his temple where they ran lightly down his cheek. "Gwenwin in enninath... U-arnech in naeth i si celich." She gazed at him silently for a moment before asking quietly, "Renech i beth i pennen?" Her smile was tender. "Here in Imladris? In Lothlorien...upon Cerin Amroth?" {Long years have passed. You did not have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?}

His left hand traced over the luminant Evenstar, the jewel glistening in splendor through the night. "You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people."

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you...than face all the Ages of this world alone." Her voice was low, and full of emotion as she spoke to him. After all these years, she had stood by him, encouraging him, protecting him and loving him through and through. Never would she cease to love him...not even in death would her love die. She slipped her hand about her neck and unclasped the shining pendant, and she looked down, holding it within her palm. "The light of the Evenstar does not wax nor wane. Just like my light for you will never cease to burn, and my love for you will never fade." Gently, she took his hand and placed the Evenstar safely within his palm. "I choose a mortal life."

The feeling of the pendant within his grasp felt odd, but marvelous. Never had he ever foreseen this day, but no greater joy was there in him. She stays for you... She should be with her people... For so long, he knew that their love had burdened Elrond, whom Aragorn loved as a father. Each time he spoke with him, Aragorn heard some lecture of how she should stay behind, for he knew that they would sail come the end of the war. Yet, even through the turmoil within his heart, Aragorn spoke more with his mind than with his heart. "You cannot give me this," he insisted.

A bit of a laugh could be heard in her fair voice as she replied, "It is mine to give to whom I will." She searched his wondering gaze. This was what he needed, she knew. A gift...something that would never fade with time, something that would never die...but rather, something that would live on, like her love for him. Long ago, she had given him a lock of her hair, a token of promise. But now she had given him what seemed to be her very essence - the one thing that she had worn since she was but a small child in her mother's arms. It held more than her name. More than her identity as the Daughter of Imladris. Truly, it was a piece of her soul. And never would he ever need to doubt that she was with him upon the road to his destiny, for she was, and would forever be, right until the very end. And this pendant was a symbol of that promise...now no longer a promise, but the truth. Arwen stepped closer to him when he did not respond, and she placed her other hand over his, securing the Evenstar within his grasp. "Like my heart."

With a still breath, he felt his fingers bend about the magnificent gift, but more, it was a guarantee, a truth in his life of uncertainty, it was the knowledge that when he reached the end of his long winding path, she would be there. She would wait as long as she had to be there for him, for though she was immortal, she would surrender everything to be his light in his blackened heaven, his evening star; she would bring him to light in times of darkness. No words would come to his lips, no matter how many feelings swarmed his mind. With his hand about hers, and hers about his, he let himself fall into her.

Euphoria flowed from the touch of her lips to his; it coursed through his veins that carried the blood of both Numenor and Middle-earth. The murmurs of the heart did not fall upon deaf ears that night beneath the twinkling stars in the heavens. Even after their kiss broke, they were together, for always did he live in her, and she in him. Through the trials of the years beyond, she would be there for him, his guiding star, with love and compassion, and he would give all he had to follow the path that lay before his feet that wound about through sorrow, pain, and death, unto the very end; where she waited.

Never more a heart did beat within him for any other, Aragorn knew. For with all his heart he loved her, and with every waking moment did he find her guiding him, and every dream he had, he dreamt of her. Her light, her love, her wonder would hold him throughout he trials that he would face until one day, he would meet the day that would end the Shadow and the trail that he lead to reach, and she would be there, awaiting him with open arms.

finis

8~28~03


End file.
